Turandot
by Rinnou
Summary: *Tradução: Segundo as leis de Gaia, o príncipe Shuichi tem um ano para contrair matrimonio, mas ele não está disposto a casar-se com ninguém, no que resultará em jogo por sua mão... um jogo de vida ou morte. YukiShu AU, OOC.
1. Turandot:O Jogo da Morte

**Nota Importante**: Esta fic não pertence a mim, ela é uma tradução da autora **Dulce_Pena_Hime, **da qual eu admiro muito e que gentilmente, deixou que eu traduzisse. Espero que assim como eu, vocês possam apreciá-la.

**Disclaimer: **Esta fic não me pertence, assim como Gravitation não pertence a nenhuma de nós. Além do mais, essa história é baseada em uma ópera chamada Turandot.

**Casais: **Por enquanto apenas Yuki/Shuichi

**Nota: **Esta fic é um UA e OOC.

**Summary: **Segundo as leis de Gaia, o príncipe Shuichi tem um ano para contrair matrimonio, mas ele não está disposto a casar-se com ninguém, no que resultará em jogo por sua mão... um jogo de vida ou morte. _Às vezes uma pessoa termina encerrada em seu próprio jogo... sabendo disso... se atreveria a jogá-lo?_

**Palavras: 5,642  
><strong>

**Primeiro ato**: O jogo da morte

* * *

><p>Gaia é um mundo alternativo ao nosso; um planeta governado por diferentes reinos, todos regidos pelas mesmas leis, o mesmo idioma, a mesma escritura, a mesma religião e quase os mesmos costumes...<p>

Uma só divindade: Natura. Ser superior que inicio a vida no planeta.

Em Gaia existem as "normas matrimoniais para os nobres"; as quais devem ser seguidas de geração para geração:

1- Os nobres são comprometidos desde pequenos por seus próprios pais e devem contrair matrimonio quando o menor dos comprometidos esteja entre os 17 e 19 anos.

2- Se não se casar entre essa data; o nobre será destituído de seu cargo de nobreza.

3- Os únicos nobres que podem sobrepassar essa idade para contrair matrimonio – e até mesmo não se casar – são aqueles que vão herdar o trono de Rei de seu respectivo reino.

4- Se o herdeiro ao trono decide não se casar, deve deixar um herdeiro (um filho) antes de morrer.

5- O compromisso não pode ser anulado, a menos, claro, que o Rei de um dos países pesa sob uma boa razão.

6- Durante os dias de cortejo – que não podem ser mais de dois meses – os comprometidos devem viver sob mesmo teto, dormir no mesmo quarto e, se desejarem, começar com sua vida matrimonial.

7- O casamento só será celebrado no primeiro dia de lua cheia.

8- Entre os dois comprometidos, ficará a cargo do nobre de ranking mais alto.

9- Uma vez casados, viveram sob o teto do nobre que tiver o maior ranking.

**TURANDOT**

Um reino muito parecido a China antiga, com um clima ameno, cheio de campos de cultivo, amplas planícies, uma costa de areia branca e água cristalina próxima a um vale do qual se pode ter uma maravilhosa visão...

Uma monarquia pacífica, onde quase todos se dedicavam ao cultivo e ao gado.

Um grande palácio imperial se encontra na parte mais profunda do povoado rodeado por uma muralha larguíssima e com um portão custodiado por guardas.

Dentro dessa muralha há uma grande extensão de pasto verde, árvores frondosas, um campo cheio de cerejeiras e amplas e cristalinas lagoas.

O palácio é formado por várias construções de até três níveis, com tetos de telhas azuis, as quais eram vinculadas por longos corredores de madeira. *http: / /espanol. cri. cn/newes/chino/lesson07/img/2. jpg

Dentro de um desses santuários, se encontra uma pessoa fincada em frente à grande estátua de uma linda e delicada mulher vestida com uma túnica e com longas asas saindo de suas costas.

"Oh! Deusa Natura, por favor, te suplico, faça que meu irmão crie juízo. Isso não pode continuar assim. Sabe que se não encontrar um noivo logo as conseqüências serão terríveis. Por favor, ajude-me com esta difícil tarefa" – suplicava um jovem de grandes olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos. A simples vista, não parecia ter mais de 20 anos, embora já tivesse 25. Estava vestido com um kimono de tom negro e amarelo com estampados; o obi negro atado por trás em grande laço.*http: / /www. shopbba. com/freeweb/log/imgs/20080227012759. jpg

"Emperador." – chamo um jovem de longos cabelos vermelhos desde a entrada, vestido com um traje oriental de cor azul escuro. *http : / /www. animextremist. com/mangas-online/tsubasa-chronicle/capitulo-222/tsubasachronicle11. html

"O encontraram?" – pergunto sem sequer se voltar.

"Sim, um dos pescadores o viram; ia em direção ao barranco...

"O barranco? Esse lugar é muito perigoso, por favor, Hiroshi, vá buscá-lo."

"A ordem."

"Natura... por favor... Shuichi deve contrair matrimonio em menos de seis meses. Por que ele não quer? Rejeito a seu ultimo prometido já há algum tempo. Agora tem dezenas de pretendentes com os quais poderia contrair matrimonio. Qual é sua fobia? – continuo de maneira adulta para depois olhar a estatua, gemer e seu aspecto mudar a um muito infantil, enquanto seus grandes olhos umedeciam. "BUAAAAAA, BUAAAAA, POR QUE SHU-CHAN NÃO QUER SE CASAR? BUAAA, MALLL, MALLLLL! – começo a chorar, acostando-se sobre suas costas e fazendo uma algazarra digna de uma criança de três anos.

* * *

><p>Grandes rochas afiadas eram as que se expunham sob seus pés, a menos de 20 metros. As ondas arrematavam contra o penhasco provocando um agradável som e uma suave brisa que refrescava; a vista em verdade era maravilhosa, pois se podia apreciar o azul do mar de uma forma agradável, no entanto, a caída era muito perigosa. Milhares de pessoa haviam morrido ali desde a criação do mundo, já que uma queda acidental por perder o equilíbrio nas rochas a uma distância tão curta, não permitiam a ninguém se recompor e o golpe contra as ondas era quase como um forte murro de concreto; os corpos jamais eram encontrados. Havia um mito que uma criatura marinha os devorava, mas na verdade ninguém sabia o que havia abaixo do barranco, se em verdade existia o estranho mostro ou não...<p>

O vento agitava seu comprido cabelo rosa, o qual chegava um pouco acima dos ombros. Passo a mão por seu rosto até atrás da orelha, pondo os cabelos para trás. Um rapaz de 18 anos; seus grandes olhos violetas miravam fixamente o horizonte, o sol ocultando-se por trás do mar, deixando o céu com cores laranja mesclado com o azul.

Vestido com uma yukata branca de manga comprida, e sobre este, um kimono sem manga de cor amarela, com luas laranja vivo que caiam sobre seus ombros. Ambos eram atados por um obi alaranjado. *http: / /www. freewebs. com/dungeon-mations/tomoyo_hime_1280. jpg

"Principe Shuichi" – chamou uma voz atrás dele.

"Hiro..." disse, voltando-se para vê-lo.

"Eu estava lhe procurando, seu irmão o chama. Está muito irritado com você."

"Ahh... deixe-me adivinha; se irrito porque saí do palácio sem permissão?"

"Obviamente."

* * *

><p>Caminhavam por um vale, rumo ao povoado. De longe, podia-se ver um lindo palácio chinês rodeado por um grande vilarejo.<p>

"Sabe que é perigoso ir ao vale, ainda mais se for sem escolta e sem avisar ninguém."

"Não é nada divertido estar rodeado de pessoas dizendo o tempo todo o que devo fazer" – se queixo, caminhando ao lado do ruivo e apoiando as mãos atrás da nuca.

"Mas você fica o tempo todo disperso, e desaparece o dia todo."

"..."

"Alem do mais; não se esqueça que as rochas são afiadas e escorregadias, poderia cair."

"..."

"Eu digo isso para o seu próprio bem"

"Hirooooo..." - canto caprichosamente.

"Sim?" – pergunto com desconfiança; não gostava desse tom de voz. Uma das duas: ou ia pedir algo, ou... algo ia pedir.

"Há alguma maneira de me livrar das minhas obrigações?"

"Ninguém se livra de suas obrigações."

"Mas..."

"Mas nada, você é um príncipe e deve contrair matrimonio com outro nobre em menos de um ano."

"Então, já não quero ser um príncipe! Desde hoje serei apenas um súdito a mais!"

"Não creia que as pessoas do povoado também não têm as suas obrigações."

"Hmph..." – bufo irritado. "Mas, ao menos, eles decidem com quem se casar ou não."

"Mas, se quiserem se casar devem pedir permissão ao imperador e se lhes negarem, não podem casar-se com que quiser."

"..."

"Quer isso?"

"Meu irmão _jamais_ nego isso a alguém."

"Mas sempre existe a possibilidade."

"Por que você sempre me repreende em vez de me guiar e apoiar-me? Você é meu guarda pessoal e melhor amigo... deveria ser bom comigo!"

"Vou repetir pela centésima vez do mês: não posso apoiá-lo, se está errado."

"Você é mal comigo..." – refuto com um bico

"Não é mal sair sem sequer avisar?"

"ahh... ahaha..."

"..." – suspiro cansado. "Príncipe, de verdade me preocupa muito o seu bem estar e futuro. Não só como sua escolta pessoal e cidadão deste reino; mas também como amigo."

"..."

"Eu não sou o único que está inquieto com a sua atual situação."

"..."

"Sabe? O imperador passou o dia inteiro rezando..."

"Para que me case, certo?"

"Como adivinho?" – deixo ver todo seu sarcasmo nesta frase.

"Faz meses que ele faz a mesma coisa quase todos os dias. Ahh... sem dúvida alguma Onii-chan se preocupa de mais."

"Como não? Você suplico ao imperador que cancelasse seu compromisso; isto trouxe muitos problemas econômicos e políticos a Turandot."

"..."

"Seu irmão aceito seu capricho de contrair matrimonio com outra pessoa, a alguém que você escolha; mas ignora qualquer pretendente que vem."

"..."

"Amanhã viram outros pretendentes."

"Sim, já sei, meu irmão me disse ontem que viriam."

"E agora, que desculpa dará? De novo usará o: estou doente de 'quem sabe o que se me ocorra no momento' e posso contagiar meu prometido, melhor que venham outro dia..."

"Não essa eu já usei muitas vezes, já está gastada."

"Então?"

"Hum... não sei... ajude-me a pensar..."

"Leva mais de um ano pondo desculpas."

"..."

"Nem sequer se da a oportunidade de conhecer os pretendentes que vêm."

"..."

"Por que não os entrevista?"

"Para quê?"

"Como 'para quê?' Pois, para que os conheça."

"..."

"Se os conhecesse, poderia saber quem é a pessoa indicada para você."

"..."

"Aquela pessoa a quem você irá querer mais que a sua vida."

"..."

"Esta pessoal que estará disposta a dar vida por você. A que conhece o amor."

"..."

"Ver..."

"É isso! Hiro, você é um gênio!"

"Eh... que... quem... eu?"

"Acaba de me dar uma grande idéia!" - adiciono, para correr até o castelo.

"Ai não... o que meteu na cabeça agora..." – levo uma mão a testa, tentando imaginar a loucura que havia ocorrido a seu louco príncipe.

Shuichi tinha uma grande imaginação e qualquer besteira lhe dava as idéias mais descabeladas que podia encontrar...

* * *

><p>Entrou correndo ao castelo, abrindo a porta corrediça de par em par.<p>

"Onii-chan! Tenho que dizer algo importante!" – grito ao chegar a uma habitação bastante ampla.

"Shuichi!" – foi recebido por um grito, um abraço forte e um peso extra, que o feziram terminar no solo.

"Ahhh... Ryuichi... não posso respirar!" o moreno se levanto um pouco, prendendo seu irmão menor no chão com pernas e braços.

"Shu-chan, mal! Mal, cruel, horrível! Por que saiu sem sequer avisar? Eu estava muito... muito preocupado!" – apesar de continuar com sua atitude infantil, isso já era uma reprimenda.

"Ahhh... é que eu... ahaha..."

"Sabe muito bem que deve avisar cada vez que saia do palácio. Se tivesse me avisado, teria pedido que levasse a Kuma-chan! Buaaa!"

"Ah, eh... desculpe, não voltará a acontecer."

"Tomará que desta vez cumpra com sua promessa Shu-chan." – disse pondo-se de pé e estendendo a mão a seu irmão para que este levantasse. "Agora, o que queria me dizer?" – adoto uma atitude madura que o caracterizava, mas que poucos a viam.

"Que já sei o que vou fazer para escolher meu futuro esposo!"

"Ehh?"

"Casarei-me com a pessoa que for capaz de dar sua vida por mim."

"..." – levanto uma sobrancelha. "Isso é muito fácil de fazer, qualquer soldado daria a vida por você".

"Não me refiro a isso."

"Então?"

"Será como um jogo... um jogo muito arriscado. O jogo da morte!"

"..."

"Cada pretendente terá que entrevistar-se em privado comigo, e o farei três perguntas."

"..."

"Se acertar as três, me casarei com essa pessoa."

"..."

"Mas... se falhar ao menos uma, seu castigo será a morte."

"..."

"Essas são as condições."

"..."

"O que você acha?"

"..." – aquele homem em todo o momento se mostrou sério, sem expressar nem um só sentimento em seu semblante.

"Diga-me, qual sua opinião?" – insistiu Shuichi ao ver que seu irmão não contestava. Ele não sabia como interpretar esse silencio!

"..."

"Ryuichi?"

"Está maluco." – deu-lhe as costas e caminho até a porta corrediça para sair por ela. "A resposta é não".

"Eh? Por que não? Oi, Ryuichi, escuta, estou falando com você!" – foi atrás dele, alcançando-o nos corredores.

"Não Shuichi." – Ryuichi seguia caminhando, notando que Shuichi ia a seu lado. "Já se esqueceu de todos os problemas que me meteu quando, por seus caprichos, me fizeste cancelar seu compromisso anterior?"

"Mas..."

"Sabe o quão difícil que é buscar uma boa desculpa para romper o pré-contrato nupcial que nossos pais fizeram para que você se casasse?"

"Ma..."

"Portanto, você está maluco se acredita que vou ceder a seus desejos de novo."

"M...Mas..."

"Amanhã entrevistará seus prometidos, e deles escolherá um. Fim de discussão."

"Mas Ryuichi!" – paro de frente para ele. "Não se supõe que devo me casar com a pessoa que amo? Aquela pessoa que eu seja capaz de dar a minha vida? Que essa pessoa dê a vida por mim?"

"..."

"Como quer que me case com esse sujeito, se nunca o vi na minha vida? Em menos de sessenta dias não vou poder conhecer bem a uma pessoa, ainda mais me apaixonar!"

"..."

"Mas se entrarem ao 'jogo', quer dizer que de verdade deseja estar comigo. Não acha?"

"Se entrarem ao jogo pode ser que queiram subir seu ranking de nobre ao de príncipe."

"E o que importa? De todas as formas eu não posso ser imperador de Turandot porque você é maior que eu; e isto o faz herdeiro da coroa, que por certo, já possui."

"Mas se eu morrer você assume a coroa."

"Vamos Ryuichi! Quem vai querer matar-lo?

"Ahn... não sei... talvez quem quiser desposaste para ser rei."

"Isso não vai acontecer Ryuichi! Eu me asseguro de que não acontece nada, te prometo que terei essa situação sob controle, assim a sua vida não estará em perigo em nenhum momento."

"..." – suspiro de forma cansada; seu irmão lhe dizia cada besteira e justificação por demais absurda para ter a razão. De verdade ele achava que era tão idiota? "Já disse que não, você não entende ou o quê?"

"Onegai Onii-chan... deixe que eu faça isso... dê-me um ano... só um ano, sim?"

"Como que te dê um ano? Se é um ano que te sobra para casar-se." – disse um pouco irritado.

"Pois, se é o que me resta de tempo, me dê."

"Shu, eu te conheço e sei que vai fazer trapaça."

"Como poderia?" – pôs cara inocente.

"Sabe que não quero que deixe de ser príncipe e se converta em um servo por isso."

"Isso não vai acontecer."

"Não, claro que não!" – cruzou os braços.

"Anda Ryuichi, diz que sim!"

"Não."

"Diz que sim! Diz que sim! Diz que sim!"

"E o que acontece se não conhecer ninguém neste tempo?"

"Ah... bom... eu... ahhh... pois não me caso!" – que simples solução.

"..." – suspiro cansado e o seguro pelos ombros. "Seis meses. Só isso."

"Que? Seis meses? Está louco? Que seja um ano!"

"Seis meses."

"Dez."

"Seis."

"Oito."

"Seis. Ou pega ou larga."

"Pois eu pego, que opção eu tenho."

"Bom. Mas escuta; se em seis meses não encontrar a uma pessoa com qual quiser se casar, eu escolherei por você, entendido?"

"Sim! Muito obrigado irmão, você é o melhor!"

"Mas te advirto; revisa bem suas perguntas... por que quem as responder se casará contigo e não há marcha atrás, depois de tudo, você assim o escolheu!"

"Sim!" – disse animadamente. "Hehe... agora tenho seis meses inteiros para pensar em como me livrar do matrimonio. Sou um gênio!" – penso maquiavelicamente.

* * *

><p>A notícia não se fez esperar no reino de Turandot.<p>

Pouco a pouco os pretendentes foram aparecendo. Condes, duques, marqueses, cavaleiros de alto renome, etc... todos e cada um dos nobres do reino de Tutandot souberam da notícia; e muitos eram os desejosos em participar do jogo pela mão do príncipe. Não só por sua beleza; também por que adquiririam um ranking mais alto na nobreza.

Lentamente a noticia foi chegando a mais lugares, saindo dos arredores do reino aos países vizinhos e pouco a pouco a outros domínios muitos mais longínquos.

Mas junto a esta notícia haviam também terríveis rumores:

- As perguntas eram de uma dificuldade extrema.

- A mesma Deusa Natura havia visitado o príncipe em seus sonhos para dar-lhe as perguntas e respostas.

- A diário dezenas de aristocratas haviam ido com a intenção de contrair matrimonio com tão agraciado príncipe, no entanto, nenhum deles foi capaz de responder nem sequer a primeira pergunta, o que levava a decapitação dos mesmos.

-O príncipe não sentia nenhum remorso quando aqueles homens pediam indulgência; havia estado presentes nas mortes e se regozijava enquanto os escutava suplicar por suas vidas.

-Etc, etc...

Estes rumores fizeram que o número de participantes despencasse de forma esplêndida. Claro! Quem estaria disposto a dar a vida por um rapaz tão frio, cruel e sem alma, a quem, seguramente ninguém poderia desposar?

Sem dúvida os cochichos haviam sido uma extraordinária idéia, mas eram apenas isso: cochichos. Já que:

1- Shuichi jamais havia sonhado em toda sua vida com Natura, já que não era muito devoto.

2- Só uma dezena de homens havia ido, mas sua escolta pessoal, Hiro, lhes havia infundido temor com suas palavras, fazendo que dos 12, somente 5 haviam ido até a sala onde Shuichi estava, quem lhes deu outra advertência, fazendo que os outros 3 se retirassem por medo. Depois falaria com cada um dos pretendentes em privado. Primeiro a um conde, a quem deu uma ultima oportunidade de escapar e a aceito, deixando unicamente um marques, que havia rejeitado a oportunidade com temor. E dando um pequeno lapso de silêncio para atemorizar um tanto mais a este homem que, por fim, sem poder agüentar a pressão, se arrependeu e escapo.

Isso simplificava os feitos a que: _ninguém_ havia escutado as perguntas.

Shuichi agradecia enormemente por isso, já que lhe assegurava que, si os rumores continuassem correndo – sendo mais terrível ao passar de voz em voz, - cada vez menos pretendentes apareceriam, e para matar dois pássaros com uma pedra só, em um futuro próximo, nenhuma pessoa iria querer casar-se com ele, por toda a fofoca que era passada sobre sua pessoa em toda a Gaia; e isso lhe assegurava seu objetivo: "não casar-se".

* * *

><p>A luz solar se infiltrava através da frondosa copa de uma árvore...<p>

Shuichi estava sentado no pasto com as costas apoiada no tronco da árvore; vestia um kimono corto de cor rosa e branco, com amplas mangas e flores bordadas. O obi vermelho havia um laço formado na parte de trás e calçava um tabi branco, deixando descobertas suas esbeltas pernas. *http: / /fc03. deviantart. net/fs27/f/2008/111/8/0/Miss_SDL_Kimono_Yan_Qian_by_Iris_Zeible. png

Hiro estava recostado no pasto, com as mãos na nuca, os olhos fechados e jogando com um ramo de folha verde entre os lábios.

"Ei, Hiro."

"Sim."

"Já se passaram dois meses desde que comecei com isso."

"E pensa em continuar?"

"Claro que sim! E farei até o fim" – anuncio triunfante.

"Só restam quatro meses. O que você irá fazer quando esse tempo acabar?"

"Hehe... Hiro parece que você não ouviu os rumores."

"Não os ouvi? Por favor! Se foi minha brilhante mente que os planejo e a minha voz que os espalho."

"Certo. E com tudo o que dizem sobre mim, fracamente, duvido que exista qualquer pessoa sobre toda Gaia que deseje casar-se comigo, não acha?"

"Hmm... E o que fará se alguém não se amedrontar com as ameaças?"

"Que coisas tão horríveis de se dizer Hiro! Eu o asseguro que ninguém é tão idiota a ponto de dar a vida em um jogo de perguntas."

"Quer dizer que _ninguém_ é tão idiota a ponto de dar a vida por _você_?"

"Hiro! Não ponha palavras na minha boca."

"Ou será que ninguém gosta de você o suficiente para fazer isso?"

"Hiro! Você daria a vida por mim!"

"Claro, já que é o meu trabalho."

"Farei como se você não tivesse dito isso..." – fez um bico infantil.

"..." – sorriu; eles tinham uma boa relação, tanto que poderiam falar-se com esse tom de brincadeira. "Já tem as perguntas?" – mudo um pouco o tema.

"Pois... tenho duas."

"E a terceira?"

"Hm... não sei... talvez eu faça um enigma."

"Um enigma? Não estará pensando nesse chiste?"

"Bom, ninguém o conhece."

"Não seja idiota, ninguém o levará a sério se fizer essa pergunta."

"Você acha?"

"Sim."

"Pois, não importa, por que o que eu não quero é se casar e se ninguém me levar a sério, melhor!"

"E por que você não quer se casar?"

"Não quero e pronto."

"Ninguém sabe as suas razões e acham que é um capricho."

"..."

"Ao menos deveria confiar em mim e dizer, além do mais, você me conta tudo."

"Sim, mas... isso é diferente." – sua voz soou desigual, séria e algo triste; fazendo com que seu servo se ajeitaste para ver seu amigo.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"..." – se pôs de pé estirando o corpo. "Não, nada." – adiciono com um sorriso. "Tenho vontade caminhar um pouco, nos vemos no palácio, tudo bem?"

"O imperador disse que não..."

"Não irei ao vale, só vou caminhar um pouco por aí."

"Eu o deixarei ir se me prometer que não irá ao barranco."

"Eu prometo" – sorriu.

* * *

><p>O sol brilhava com intensidade; um cavalo negro corria a todo galope pelo vale.<p>

"Ohhh." – fez-se ouvir, enquanto puxava a corda para deter o animal. Seu longo cabelo loiro atado em um rabo-de-cavalo e seus olhos azuis celestes miravam para todos os lados; era um home de porte grande, um pouco robusto, vestindo um traje negro com botas alta. *http: / /f5. /pictures/421/49/4/449421_KGIXDSSIXNJVYSA. jpg

Frente a ele, se via a cidade de Turandot, enquanto um cavalo branco galopava em direção a cidade; montado sobre este havia um homem de estatura mediana, cabelos loiros e grandes olhos esmeralda, vestindo um traje com uma capa em diferentes tonalidades de verde. Seus pés eram cobertos por botas escuras. *http: / /namforts. com/malonez/wp-content/uploads/2008/09/legolas_logo-227x300. jpg

"O Encontro?" – pergunto o de olhos turquesa.

"Não e você?"

"Não está na cidade."

"Maldição!"

"Ahhh... sempre a mesma coisa. Por que ele gosta de brincar de gato e o rato com a gente?"

"Mas essa eu não o perdoou! Não senhor! Seu pai o deixou a nossos cuidados neste reino e ele faz isso só para contrariar!"

"Sim eu sei, mas o que podemos fazer?" – o de olhos turquesa com um sorriso no rosto já estava acostumado com isso; sabia que não adiantaria irritar-se.

"Que o podemos fazer? Eu te direi o que _eu vou fazer_! Primeiro o encontrarei, o trarei arrastado até aqui e fincarei seus pés no solo para que ele deixe de fugir toda vez que tem a oportunidade. Isso é o que eu farei! Alguma dúvida?"

"Ehh... não, nenhuma." - uma gota de suor escorreu pelo rosto do albino diante da irritação do outro. Sem dúvida era um homem explosivo.

* * *

><p>As suaves ondas acariciavam a areia branca. O sol começava a ocultar-se por trás desse mar de azul intenso, fazendo que a fina linha do horizonte se apagasse, deixando o panorama no céu de cores laranja e azul.<p>

Suspiro em silêncio sentindo o gentil vento agitar seus cabelos róseos. Lembrando então das palavras que Hiro havia dito há tempos atrás; aquilo lhe trouxe recordações que desejava borrar de sua mente. Fechou os olhos e começo a cantar uma canção qualquer, a primeira que lhe veio à mente, com uma entonação perfeita e uma suavidade muito agradável.

"Que ruído tão espantoso. Calado pirralho!" – ordeno uma voz vários metros atrás dele.

"Ruído?" – Shuichi grunhiu irritado, voltando-se para encarar o descarado que dissera isso. "Que ruído? Eu estava cantando!" – grunhiu novamente ao desconhecido, quem cobria seu aspecto envolto em uma capa negra com capus, embora pela voz, ele podia assegurar-se de que era um homem jovem.

"Cantando? Pois, parecia um irritante zumbido de abelha."

"Como você se atreve a me criticar? Sabe quem eu sou?"

"Não e francamente não me importa." Disse de forma desinteressada, cruzando assim os braços.

"Nnnrrrrg." – Shuichi grunhiu ainda mais irritado. "Como se atreve a..."

"Pela sua roupa, assumo que seja algum nobre; e um muito mimado, cabe mencionar."

"Mimado! Eu não sou mimado!"

"Então, por que está irritado pela crítica de um estranho?"

"..."

"Sem resposta, sua alteza?"

"Ehh? Sabe quem eu sou?"

"Claro..." – disse então. "Um pirralho tão consentido e que se sente intocável não pode ser alguém mais que o príncipe deste reino."

"Ahhh..." – solto tentando soar desinteressado, enquanto cruzava os braços. "E por sua atitude, vejo que não é daqui. Assim, me diga; com quem tenho o _desgosto_?"

"Por que tenho que te dizer?" – adicionou dando meia volta.

"Como se atreve a não me responder? E me dar as costa? Diga seu nome! É uma ordem!"

"Não quero obedecê-la."

"Desobedecer a um príncipe é um erro muito grave."

"Sério?"

"Sim..." – sorriu prepotente. "Posso enviá-lo a forca por isso."

"Não vai me amedrontar com ameaças, garoto." – giro o rosto. "Não sou como esses idiotas que se deixam levar por simples palavras sem sentido.

"Palavras sem sentido?"

"Fofocas. Essas que se difundem por toda Gaia sobre seus pretendentes e suas _'supostas'_ mortes."

"..."

"Quando nenhum deles tentou sequer responder uma pergunta por medo."

"..." – pressionou levemente os lábios; como ele sabia disso? "E como você está tão seguro de que isso não é verdade?" – obviamente tentou sustentar sua própria mentira, não era tão idiota a ponto de confessar que ele tinha razão.

"Só digamos que eu sei."

"Nossa! Acabo de encontrar um sabe-tudo."

"Em efeito."

"Mmgg..."

"Bom, como você me despertou com seus ganidos, terei que buscar outro lugar para dormir um pouco mais."

"_Ganidos!_" – grunhiu.

"Nos vemos depois, Siren*."

"Siren?" – perguntou. "Espera, o que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Assim é como se chama fora de seu país, pirralho." – disse para dar meia volta e se afastar.

"Oii, alto, te ordeno. Explica isso! De onde você vem? Quem é você? É uma ordem!" – grito Shuichi fazendo uma pirraça; no entanto, o misterioso homem já havia partido, ignorando-o completamente. "Quem diabos é esse sujeito tão estranho? Nnnn! Que coragem! O que ele quis dizer com Siren!"

* * *

><p>Ao mesmo tempo.<p>

"Hiroshi, onde está meu irmão?" – pergunto Ryuichi ao ver o ruivo em um dos jardins praticando com sua espada.

"Na cidade... ele não deve demorar sua majestade."

"Poderia ir até ele? É necessário que venha agora mesmo."

"Agora mesmo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Chego um novo pretendente."

"Hunn? Mas faz mais de uma semana que ninguém se apresenta, achei que havia afugentado a todos com suas ameaças de morte."

"Pois nesta tarde vieram do reino de Asgard."

"O reino de Asgard! Mas esse reino está muito longe daqui! São trinta dias de viagem!"

"Sim, isso eu já sei." – deu então um discreto sorriso. "E vieram aqui apenas para pedir a mão de Shuichi."

"...!"

Não, isso devia ser mentira.

O país de Asgard; o reino localizado ao norte, o reino de guerreiros...

Como era possível que nobres deste reino fossem a Turandot para pedir a mão de Shuichi?

Quem ou quais eram os pretendentes? Por quê?

E pior ainda... se fossem rejeitados... começariam uma guerra contra Turandot?

* * *

><p>NT: *Siren – faz tempo que li essa fic, portanto não estou totalmente certa do que Siren significa, mas acho que se refere às sereias que catam aos marinheirosmarujos para seduzi-los. :D

Ultima nota: Tentarei traduzir essa fic o mais rápido possível e postá-la ao menos de 15 e 15 dias ou até menos. Alguns capítulos podem que cheguem mais rápidos que outros por serem menores, assim como alguns demorem mais tempo. Ah e para ver as imagens é só juntar as partes que estão separadas. :)


	2. Turando: A Prova

**Disclaimer: **Esta fic não me pertence, assim como Gravitation não pertence a nenhuma de nós. Além do mais, essa história é baseada em uma ópera chamada Turandot.

**Cena 2:** A Prova.

* * *

><p>A noite caíra sobre a cidade fazia pouco mais de meia hora.<p>

Era um quarto bastante amplo com piso feito de aduela, claras paredes de pedra, madeiras no teto; as portas corrediças de madeira e papel estavam abertas, dando em direção a um corredor que conduzia a outros lados do castelo. Sem dúvida alguma o palácio de Turandot era enorme por fora e por dentro.

"…"

"Onde você estava?" - pergunto o loiro de longos cabelos ao homem encapuzado que observava um pergaminho pegado à parede com a imagem de um dragão.

"Eu não gosto dos protocolos, o Seguchi é quem se encarrega disso. E como estava entediado de esperar, fui buscar um lugar para descansar depois de tantos dias de viagem."

"Isso não é desculpa; você sabe perfeitamente que deve nos avisar. Por isso somos sua escolta!"

"Sim, sim… você quem diz K." - disse voltando-se para sair. "De fato, por quanto tempo vamos ter que continuar aqui? Eu não devia ter me entrevistado com o imperador há uma hora atrás?"

"O príncipe ainda não retornou ao palácio." - respondeu Seguchi com um gentil sorriso ao entrar no quarto.

"Era de se esperar de um pirralho."

"Fala o que sempre cumpre com as regras." - continuou K com ironia.

"Ao menos sou pontual quando tenho de ser."

* * *

><p>Shuichi acabava de chegar ao palácio, caminhando por um dos corredores com um rumo já estabelecido.<p>

"Você me prometeu que não iria ao vale."

"E eu não fui. Estava na praia e o vale fica em outra direção."

"Você é impossível, sabia?"

"Mas mudando de assunto, me explica isso melhor."

"Eles vieram do reino de Asgard exclusivamente para passar na prova e desposá-lo."

"De Asgard! Esse lugar é muito longe. É uma pena que tenham viajado tanto para nada, não acha?" - disse com algo de arrogância.

"…" - Hiro o observo, duvido por um momento, porém, sabia que devia disser-lhe. "Quem veio foi…." - tomou ar e continuou. "O futuro Rei deste reino."

"O quê?" - aquilo o deteve em seco. "Deve está brincando, não é?"

"Não. De verdade quem veio foi o herdeiro ao trono."

"…"

"Além do mais, é a primeira vez que veio uma pessoa de outro país." - Hiro havia parado a um metro adiante para dar meia volta e observar ao príncipe de seu reino.

"…" - sem dizer nada, exalo ar aos pulmões e continuou avançando.

"…" Hiro o viu passar ao seu lado e o seguiu. "Todos os seus pretendentes eram de Turandot; sem levar em contra ao compromisso cancelado."

"…"

"Mas, imagina? Viajar desde Asgard só para responder suas perguntas."

"Já disse que é uma lástima."

"Ehh?"

"Seja príncipe, Rei ou a reencarnação de Natura; não me importa tampouco que tenha vindo de um reino tão longe ou se veio de outro planeta."

"…"

"Não vou me casar! E _menos _com um estrangeiro."

"Você parece irritado." - mudou de tema.

"Se nota?"

"O que aconteceu?"

"Agora pouco encontrei um sujeito mal encarado e ele disse que eu cantava mal. Que petulante! E me chamo de garoto mimado! Que grosseiro! E me irritou bastante _e _eu não vi quem era porque estava encapuzado _e _ele não quis me dizer tampouco, nem de onde vinha! Ainda por cima era mal educado! _E _me deixou falando sozinho _e…"_

"Ahh… já vejo…" – interrompeu; sabia bem que Shuichi contaria até os pontos e vírgulas do que acontecera, e quando estava irritado o fazia muito rápido e nada poderia calá-lo.

Chegaram até uma ampla porta corrediça. Hiro a abriu e deixou seu príncipe entrar.

Era um quarto bastante grande com mais de 10 metros de largura e altura; ao fundo viam-se três escadas que iam a uma plataforma com duas almofadas. Sobre uma dessas estava Ryuichi vestido com um kimono bege com detalhes vermelhos e um obi de mesmo tom. *http: / / th03. deviantart. net/fs45/300W/i/2009/059/9/9/kimono_design_by_Estheryu. jpg

Ao fundo, junto à parede branca, havia uma grande pintura escura de dois dragões e um yin-yang no meio.

"..." – Ryuichi avisto seu irmão de forma séria, enquanto este se aproximava.

"Olá." – saúdo Shuichi com um grato sorriso, caminhado até o moreno e sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Achei que havia te dito para voltar cedo." – reclamo então o mais velho, fazendo um bico.

"Desculpe Onii-chan, perdi a hora."

"Faz uma hora que nossos convidados estão te esperando. Hiroshi vá buscá-los."

"A ordem imperador." – o ruivo saiu, deixando a sós os dois irmãos.

"Escuta Shuichi." – só então ele virou-se e pós as duas mãos sobre os ombros do menor. "Estes homens vieram de muito longe, viajaram por um mês inteiro e provavelmente estão cansados."

"..." – o olhou fixamente.

"Espero que seja amável com eles e se comporte como deve comportar-se um príncipe." – pediu.

"Serei amável." – disse. "Mas não é porque tenha pena por sua longa viagem, que vou me casar com ele."

"Ehh? Por que não Shu-chan? Não vê que ele sofreu muito para vir até aqui?" – pergunto Ryuichi pondo olhos de cachorro. "Passo fome, sede, frio, noites em vela! Que horror! Buaa! Você é mal Shu-chan!"

"Ryuichi, comporte-se... você é o imperador de Turandot! E reclama da minha atitude infantil!"

"Mas é que... Shu-chan está me olhando com uma cara muito feia..."

"Genial... agora sobro pra mim acalmar o meu irmão. Que bom que ele é o mais velho!" – penso com ironia. Resignado, aproximou-se de Ryuichi para tentar acalmá-lo.

A exceção de Hiro, ninguém mais sabia como a família real era intimamente, nem o quão louco eles podiam ser e, tampouco, todos os dramas que arranjavam por besteiras.

A porta abriu-se lentamente, terminando assim o pequeno show dos dois irmãos; e puseram uma cara de seriedade que nem eles mesmos acreditariam.

"..." – Hiro tossiu vendo aos dois e seu pequeno motim.

"..." Ryuichi e Shuichi tomaram seus lugares, sentando-se de forma correta.

"O príncipe do reino de Asgard e sua escolta o marques Seguchi e o capitão Winchester." – anuncio Hiro dando espaços para os três passarem.

"Você!" – foi o único que Shuichi grito ao ver o misterioso homem – ainda encapuzado - entrar.

"Olá príncipe Siren." – saúdo com calma.

"Se conhecem?" – pergunto Ryuichi estranhado pelo apelido que o homem pusera em seu irmão e a forma tão grosseira que este reagira.

"Esse sujeito me insultou na praia, exijo que o príncipe de Asgard faça algo neste momento." – adiciono vendo a Seguchi.

"Desculpe alteza, mas não está em minhas mãos tal ação..." – respondeu então sem retirar o sorriso do rosto.

"Ehh?"

"Eu sou o marques Thoma Seguchi e segunda escolta do príncipe."

"..." – levo a vista ao loiro de longos cabelos; que nego com a cabeça.

"Meu nome é Claude Winchester, capitão do exército de Asgard e primeira escolta do príncipe."

"Impossível! Isso quer dizer que..."

"De fato..." – disse descobrindo o rosto.

"...!" Shuichi não pode fazer mais que deixar sua surpresa aumentar e um pequeno rubor cobrir suas bochechas.

"Sou o príncipe de Asgard. É um prazer conhecê-los, imperador, príncipe." – adicionou.

Seu cabelo loiro era curto e seus olhos dourados delineados com abundantes e escuros cílios. Seu olhar tinha um ar de mistério e arrogância que os faziam ver-se atraente; seus lábios eram finos, mas com uma carreta que dissimulava um sorriso de escárnio. Por de baixo da capa podia-se ver levemente uma armadura.

"…!" Shuichi não podia simplesmente sair de seu estupor vendo quando este jogava a capa para trás e deixando a vista o que parecia ser uma armadura impenetrável e um tanto pesada. "Como ele pode andar tão tranqüilo com algo tão pesado?" - penso. *http: / / blogs. hoycinema. com/myfiles/xeta2/BalEomer_lotr. jpg

"Vim pedir a mão do príncipe Shuichi." disse depois de alguns segundos de silencio.

"JAMAIS!" - grito então dito príncipe ao ouvir essas palavras. "Antes morto do que me casar com ele!"

"O príncipe deste reino disse que casaria-se com quem respondesse as três perguntas, e estou disposto a dar minha vida para respondê-las." - ele disse diretamente ao imperador; o que irrito ainda mais a Shuichi. Como ele se atrevia a ignorá-lo?

"Esqueça!" - grunhiu voltando-se para seu irmão. "Vou ao monastério; pode me tirar o titulo de príncipe ou me caso com quem você quiser, menos com ele!"

"Shuichi, não vamos discutir isso nem agora e nem neste lugar." - disse o imperador seriamente.

"Mas…"

"Você impôs essas condições e não vai voltar atrás agora."

"É que…"

"O príncipe terá as mesmas oportunidades que os demais pretendentes."

"Nnngr…" - grunhiu levemente para encarar os olhos âmbar; quem lhe presenteou um sorriso cínico antes suas vãs tentativas para que ele não tivesse oportunidade. "Tudo bem; eu dizia pro seu próprio bem e porque não desejo ter problemas com o reino de Asgard." - solto com prepotência. "Mas se não responder corretamente, terá o mesmo castigo que os demais." - mais que uma advertência parecia uma ameaça.

"Já disse que pra isso vim, e sob minha própria responsabilidade."

"Bom! Amanha ao pôr-do-sol começara a cerimônia."

"…"

"Alguém poderá acompanhá-lo, com a condição de que não abra a boca ou ambos irão à forca."

"Aceito." - tão tranqüilo como se aquele fora um simples jogo por dinheiro, como se sua vida não estivesse em absoluto perigo.

* * *

><p>E enquanto ele tinha seu ataque de histeria, Hiro ocupava-se em intimidar o príncipe e sua escolta, contando as piores coisas que lhe ocorriam.<p>

- A Deusa Natura pessoalmente lhe disse como devia seguir o protocolo para casar-se.

- Natura lhe dissera as perguntas e respostas em sonhos; as quais eram tão difíceis que nem os melhores sábios de Turandot puderam resolver.

- O oráculo disse que quem se casasse com Shuichi sofreria uma trágica morte cheia de dor e sofrimento.

- Acreditava-se que Shuichi era a reencarnação da Deusa Natura.

- Etc, etc, etc…

Mas nenhum dos loiros prestava atenção às advertências do ruivo:

- O príncipe limitava-se a ignorá-lo com um simples 'Anhan' e sem prestar atenção a meia palavra.

- Thoma o tomava com grande sarcasmo seguindo a corrente em uma conversa interminável, incrédula e absurda, perguntado-o mais coisas para que Hiro tivesse que pensar rápido em alguma mentira - por demais original - e seguir com sua historia.

- K já o havia ameaçado com dar-lhe um tiro se voltasse a dizer mais alguma dessas besteiras.

E assim chegou o pôr-do-sol; só uns minutos a mais e começaria o 'jogo da morte'.

Shuichi caminhava pelos corredores, vestido com um simples kimono de duas pesas, a parte de cima era branca com manga comprida e tons rosados, enquanto que a parte de baixo era uma saia de prega de cor rosa com o obi atado na frente. *http: / /fotolog. miarroba. com/f/4/7/5/4384475/1. jpg

"Conseguiu alguma coisa?" - pergunto enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, tão lentamente como se fosse um condenado que ia direto a forca.

"Aparte de uma grande dor de cabeça por tanto pensar? Nada." - respondeu massageando a testa. "Esses sujeitos são mais complicados que lidar com um cavalo selvagem."

"Hiro! O que eu faço? Só tenho duas perguntas, não sei o que farei com a terceira. Se ele as responder eu vou me casar! O que eu faço Hiro? O quê?"

"Rezar pra que ele não passe da segunda." - respondeu sinceramente; nesse momento Hiroshi não tinha cabeça para nada depois de tudo o que havia estado pensando.

"Entra comigo? Não quero estar a sós com eles. Eles me dão medo! Vão me comer vivo."

"Não seja exagerado, são guerreiros, não canibais."

"Que engraçado."

"Haha…"

"Vai entrar comigo, não é?"

"Claro; além do mais, vou ficar a par de tudo."

"Fofoqueiro intrometido."

"Se você não me conta, tenho que me inteirar de alguma maneira não acha?"

"Mnn…"

* * *

><p>Entraram a um grande salão que tinha a aparência de um dôjo japonês. O príncipe e Thoma já estavam ali, fincados no chão esperando-os. Diante deles a uns três metros de distancia havia mais dois colchões para outras duas pessoas.<p>

O rei vestia um simples traje negro com uma armadura com ombreiras, uma capa escura, luvas e botas. *http: / /media. photobucket. com/image/lantis/i-like-manga/manga/Lantis_n3_by_Sheentylla. jpg?o=69

Seguchi vestia um traje negro e branco com uma capa branca. *http:/ / static. animekiwi. com/images/upload/A321-9. jpg

Hiro abriu a porta e permitiu que Shuichi entrasse; e ele o fez em silencio, sem ver a nenhum momento ao futuro Rei, depois, sentou-se em seu lugar. Hiro fez o mesmo dando uma pequena reverencia aos estrangeiros.

Dois minutos assim e o completo silencio.

"Comecemos?" - pergunto o futuro Rei ao ver que Shuichi não fazia nem dizia nada.

"Você está completamente seguro disso? Relembrando que você esta arriscando sua vida."

"Sim"

"Ninguém esta te obrigando, e está em uso de suas plenas faculdades mentais?"

"Já deixa disso e vamos logo, certo?"

"Primeiro as regras."

"Regras?" - arqueio uma sobrancelha.

"De fato. Este jogo é _muito _perigoso para você. Deve estar ciente de todos os erros que possam levá-lo a uma trágica morte."

"…"

"Mas eu sou benevolente, então lhe darei algum tempo."

"Tempo?"

"Sim, você tem até o amanhecer para responder as três perguntas."

"Tanto tempo?"

"É um tempo muito curto para as minhas perguntas."

"…"

"Advirto que, quando o sol der seus primeiros raios de luz, seu tempo terá acabado."

"…"

"E se você não tiver respondido a todas as perguntas nesse tempo… morrerá." - a ultima parte deixo sair com um tom muito trágico.

"De acordo."

Shuichi franziu o cenho irritado; este homem estava lhe custando mais trabalho do que imaginado, com razão Hiro termino com uma enxaqueca. Mas não ia dar por vencido, claro que não! Ia continuar com suas 'regras', amedrontando-o e talvez com essas palavras e pronunciar o fato que sua vida estava em jogo pudesse fazê-lo desistir.

"Voce terá uma só oportunidade para responder, não vale ficar adivinhando, então pense muito bem ao dar sua resposta."

"…"

"Se falhar, seu castigo será a morte."

"Sim, já sei…"

"Tem certeza disso?"

"Sim."

"Se eu fizer a primeira pergunta não terá volta atrás. Já não poderá retratar-se, nem rogar por sua vida."

"Anham."

"Se quiser fugir, agora é o momento."

"Eu fico."

O príncipe sequer se moveu, nem expresso nenhum sentimento em seu rosto, parecia tão impenetrável e irritante quanto o viu no dia anterior. Que nada o assustava, demônios? Tão pouco lhe importava a vida?

"Sua escolta e a minha se encontram aqui para serem testemunhas silenciosas, não podem pronunciar uma só palavras."

"Mnn…"

"Se o seu guardião conhecer a resposta e tentar dizer de alguma maneira, ambos irão a forca." - claro! Agora não só a vida do príncipe corria perigo, mas também a do marques; talvez assim conseguisse algo.

"Sim."

"Se você falhar e morrer, sua escolta terá a língua cortada para que não seja capaz de falar e dizer as respostas…"

"Mnn…" - o futuro Rei apenas assentia sem escutar de todo o que Shuichi dizia; estava impacientando-se com tanta falação. Que fosse logo ao ponto!

"Alem do mais, isso é sob sua própria responsabilidade."

"…"

"Você veio por quis, ninguém o esta obrigando e…"

"COM UM DEMÔNIO! QUER PARAR DE DAR TANTAS VOLTAS AO ASSUNTO E COMEÇAR?" - interrompeu já mais que irritado.

"…!" - Shu deu um pequeno pulo pelo susto que levo ao repentino arranque de raiva por parte do loiro. "Ehhh… sim… - disse um tanto surpreendido ao ver que suas palavras não haviam causado o efeito que queria. 'Natura, salve-me desta. ' - penso preocupado.

Silencio na habitação. Segundos, minutos… e mais minutos…

Todos voltados para Shuichi, que mirava o piso enquanto este pensava na mortalidade de um caranguejo.

"A que horas você vai começar isso, pirralho?" - Disse o futuro rei.

"Hnn?" - levanto o rosto.

"Se estiver pensando em fazendo esse silencio tão prolongado para tentar me aterrorizar; já adianto que só está conseguindo me irritar e acredite, você não quer me ver irritado."

"Tão impaciente está pra morrer?" - pergunto com segurança.

"Tão seguro está de que falharei?" - lhe respondeu com um sorriso cínico.

"…" - aperto o lábio irritado.

"Comece antes que eu durma."

"Tudo bem." - disse tomando bastante ar.

Uns minutos a mais de silencio, que para Shuichi sentiu ser muito curto e o futuro Rei muito longo, segundo suas perspectivas.

"Primeira pergunta."- disse Shuichi.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fale." - ordenou-lhe.

"…"

"…"

"…" - Shuichi tomou mais um pouco de ar para relaxar e só então falo. "Morre um sonho…"

"…quando se faz realidade."

"Hnnn! Como você chegou a essa dedução?"

"É um velho refrão: Morre um sonho porque se faz realidade."

"Por quê?"

"É a segunda?"

Não, é a mesma!"

"Porque deixa de ser um sonho quando se converte em realidade."

"E se nunca se cumpre?"

"Fica como um sonho que não pôde ser, mas não deixa de ser um."

"…"

"Contente com a resposta?"

"…" - fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços. "Siiim…" - respondeu então, mostrando o quão irritado estava por ele ter respondido bem. Esse gesto fez que o futuro Rei voltasse a sorrir de forma cínica. Essas reações o divertiam.

Vários minutos a mais de silêncio. Esse homem parecia não ter pensado muito, e não só tinha a resposta, como também uma boa justificativa. Se fosse Shuichi quem respondesse, sua explicação seria: "Porque é assim e pronto... porque assim é o ditado."

"Seguimos?" – pergunto o loiro.

"Ehh?" – voltou-se para ele.

"No que você está pensando, pirralho? Estou dizendo para que faça a seguinte pergunta."

"Mnnn..."

"..."

"A segunda pergunta é..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... o que é a experiência?"

"..." – arqueio uma sobrancelha e o olhou com cara de poucos amigos. Que tipo de pergunta era essa?

"Sem resposta?" – adicionou com confiança ao ver seu silêncio. "Ganhei!" – pensou.

"..." – soltou o ar dos pulmões com um suspiro resignado. "Se chama experiência uma cadeia de erros, já que só com os erros que se aprende."

"...!"

"Acertei?"

"Está... correto." – disse baixando o rosto. "Raiosss!" – grito para dentro enquanto chutava-se em sua mente. "Desculpem... eu..." – adiciono pondo-se de pé. "Preciso de um pouco de água." – termino saindo apressadamente do local.

"..." – Hiro o observo por alguns segundos antes de pôr-se de pé. "Desculpem." – e foi atrás de Shuichi, deixando só aos dois loiros.

* * *

><p>"Você está bem?" – pergunto Hiro, aproximando-se.<p>

"Não! Não estou! Como poderia estar?" – disse alterado.

"..."

"É que... você viu? Esse sujeito conhece todas, TODAS."

"..."

"Fez como se estivesse pensando, mas não foi assim! Ele sabia as respostas."

"..."

"Já não tenho mais nenhuma pergunta." – levo as mãos à cabeça e bagunço os cabelos como se isso fosse lhe dar alguma idéia. "Não sei o que fazer. O que eu faço Hiro? O quê?"

"..." – Hiro só observava sem dizer nada, notando o quão alterado ele se encontrava. Então uma grande idéia o ocorreu – e talvez a única -, para ajudar seu amigo. "Príncipe, tenho uma idéia."

"Ehh? Qual? Diga-me!" – suplico.

"Venha..." – disse aproximando-se ao ouvido do príncipe e sussurro algumas palavras.

"Uh? Você acha?"

"Com certeza."

"Tudo bem, isso é o que faremos."

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, dentro do salão.<p>

"As perguntas não são mais que velhos provérbios." – comento Thoma com um pequeno sorriso.

"E o que você esperava? É só um garoto, e um não muito ilustrado ao que parece." – adicionou observando então a porta. "Mas isso vale a pena."

"Vale a pena?"

"É divertido ver as caras que ele põe e suas idéias infantis."

"..."

"Já quero ver qual será a próxima pergunta."

"..."

"Além do mais, não mentiram quando disseram que ele é atrativo, com olhos atraentes e voz maravilhosa." (NT: Oh, My O.o Yuki admitiu isso. É o fim, eu digo, é o fim! XD)

"Você diz isso pelo encontro de ontem?"

"Sim... o encontro de ontem foi... muito interessante." – fez ênfase nas duas ultimas palavras.

"Eh?"

"Esqueça."

"Prin..."

"Desculpem..." – interrompeu Shuichi entrando junto com Hiro.

"Você está bem? Parece um pouco pálido." – pergunto Thoma.

"Sim, só precisava de um pouco de ar."

"Você parece cansado. Não dormiu bem?" – pergunto o príncipe.

"Ehh?" – voltou seu olhar para ele.

"..." – sorriu discretamente vendo como Shuichi adquiria um suave rubor nas bochechas.

**- Flash Back -**

**A noite já havia caído. Shuichi não podia dormir, estava intranqüilo com a presença desse sujeito em seu palácio. Levantou-se e pôs uma Yukata azul claro sobre a outra branca que usava para dormir e saiu ao jardim dos fundos.**

**Havia um lindo pátio e ali ficava um tanque rodeado de pedras. Aproximou-se da beirada e olhou as carpas nadando.**

**"Que inveja! Os peixes não têm as mesmas preocupações que eu tenho." – soltou um tanto irritado por todas as coisas que lhe vinham a cabeça.**

**"Agora devo chamá-lo de 'carpa' em vez de 'siren'? – disse com sarcasmos uma voz por detrás.**

**"Ehh?" – ofego entre surpreendido e assustado, girando-se para ver o príncipe vestido com uma cômoda Yukata azul escuro. "O que você faz aqui?"**

**"Desfruto de um passeio noturno."**

**"Não será que está me espiando?"**

**"Claro que não." – adiciono.**

**"..." – Shu não disse nada, simplesmente deixou de olhá-lo e enfoco a vista nos peixes. "Acho que foi uma má idéia dar um passeio pelo jardim."**

**"Eu não acho que tenha sido tão ruim assim."**

**"Ehh?"**

**"Você está muito bonito." – solto com tom sedutor, ocasionando surpresa e um discreto rubor no menor que não esperava essas palavras. "Talvez seja pela luz das estrelas."**

**"..."**

**"Ou talvez seja..." – se aproximou um pouco mais, ficando atrás de Shuichi, fazendo que esse visse seu reflexo na água. "...que essa Yukata deixa muito a imaginação." – se inclino um pouco mais, alcançando seu ouvido. "E é fácil de tirar." – sussurro sensualmente. **

**"..." – estava mais vermelho que um tomate; abraço a si mesmo tentando cobrir-se com as roupas e mãos. "Definitivamente foi uma má idéia sair pra tomar ar." – disse por fim se afastando do loiro.**

**"É um elogio, não tem porque você agir assim." – o deteve com essas palavras.**

**"Pois, eu não gosto de elogios e menos desse tipo."**

**"O que você tanto teme Shuichi?"**

**"Não fale com tanta familiaridade."**

**"Não acha estranho que – mesmo sendo apenas um garoto – todos o chamem de senhor?"**

**"Eu não sou um garoto!"**

**"Não, claro que não."**

**"..."**

**"Já vou dizendo que não tenho costume de falar com formalidades a quem são menores do que eu, tanto em idade quanto em ranking."**

**"..."**

**"Portanto, vá se acostumando garoto."**

**"Até amanha..." – disse por fim para continuar andando, deixando o futuro Rei com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios.**

**- Fim Flash Back -**

Sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro e o olhou.

"Se quiser, podemos responder a outra pergunta amanhã."

"Ehh?"

"Eu posso esperar, de qualquer forma, tenho bastante tempo."

"Não! Eu quero terminar com isso de uma vez! A menos que já esteja arrependido."

"Eu? Claro que não!"

"..."

"Continua pirralho."

Shuichi sentou-se, seguido por Hiro; olhou o loiro por alguns segundos e suspiro em silêncio.

"Proponho algo..."

"O que?"

"Fazer quatro perguntas."

"Isso não é..." – Thoma tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido pela mão do príncipe.

"Continua, verei se me convence..."

"Se responder as outras duas perguntas, casarei com você..."

"..."

"No caso de falhar, esqueceremos o matrimônio, mas não terá pena de morte; com a condição que você não diga nada do que conversamos aqui."

"Por que eu aceitaria isso?"

"É uma grande oferta."

"..."

"Vou dar sua vida em troca de uma pergunta a mais. Não sou benevolente?"

"Acho que está nervoso e tem medo de que eu acerte a terceira."

"..." – ficou calado e baixou ligeiramente o olhar por uma fração de segundo. Esse tipo podia ler a mente, ou quê, demônio?

"Além do mais, está confiante de que não diremos nada do que conversamos aqui?"

"Pois sim." – cruzo os braços. – "Estou me arriscando, mas não exporei o meu povo a uma guerra contra Asgard."

"Faz isso pelo seu povo? Que príncipe tão compreensivo!" – solto com sarcasmo.

"**..." **– mordeu a língua para não responder de maneira rude.

"Bem, aceito."

"Sério?"

"Claro; de todas as maneiras, sejam três, quatro ou mil perguntas, responderei todas."

"Não seja tão confiante."

"Continue..."

"A terceira pergunta..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"É a única que nunca erra..."

"..." – o olhou fixamente nos olhos.

"Sem resposta...?"

"Sim, sim, tem."

"Qual é?"

"..." – sorriu de forma arrogante. "A pessoa que não faz nada."

"Justificação..." – mais que nada era para aliviar seus nervos.

"Todos cometemos erros e nos equivocamos em alguma coisa."

"..."

"Mas se não fizer nada, nunca cometerá um erro." sorriu então. "Correto?"

"..." – assentiu com a cabeça, soltando um grunhido.

"Qual é a ultima?"

Shuichi começou a pôr-se mais nervoso do que já estava e Hiro preocupou-se por seu amigo...

Sabia bem que essa sugestão de uma quarta pergunta era só para livrar o futuro Rei de uma possível morte, já que Shuichi era contra isso; além do mais, a terceira pergunta Hiroshi havia dito que: "ninguém que eu conheça sabe a resposta." Por que ele sabia? Era de esperar-se que ele respondesse: "A única que não erra é Natura por ser uma Deusa." Não devia ter adivinhando!

E o maior problema; não existia uma maldita quarta pergunta!

"O que fazer? Cérebro pensa! Pensa! Pensa! Pensa! Pensa! Pensa! Pensa!" – dizia a si mesmo.

"A quarta?" – pergunto o príncipe com calma.

"A quarta é..." – Shuichi começou a suar frio com o olhar fixo no piso.

"Príncipe Shuichi." – penso Hiro preocupado.

"A... a... quarta... pergunta..." – engoliu a seco.

"..." – o futuro Rei franziu o cenho, notando como Shuichi começava a tremer e gaguejar.

"Raios! O que fazer? Natura me ajude a pensar rápido. O que eu pergunto? – penso.

O tempo estava se esgotando e o príncipe de cabelos rosa não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer.

"Você está me desesperando."

"..."

"Príncipe." – insistiu.

"..."

"Maldição Shuichi! Diga logo de uma vez!" – desta vez levanto a voz.

"Ao diabo..." – penso nervoso. "QUAL É O ANIMAL MAIS VELHO DO MUNDO?" – grito frenético de nervosismo.

"..." – levo uma mão a testa e fecho os olhos enquanto uma veia de irritação começava a se formar.

"NÃO SABE! NÃO SABE QUAL É O ANIMAL MAIS VELHO DO MUNDO!"

"O panda." – disse com desânimo.

"AH! ERRO! – grito vitorioso levantando enquanto apontava com um dedo. "ahaha..."

"..."

"ELE ERRO E EU GANHEI."

"..." – contraiu um olho.

"ahaha... o animal mais velho do mundo é..." Se deteve quando – finalmente – seu cérebro terminou de processar a resposta do príncipe; e voltou o olhar para Hiro com espanto. "Ele disse o que eu acho que disse?" – disse esperançoso que seus ouvidos houvessem falhado.

"Sim. Ele disse o que você acha que ele disse príncipe Shuichi." – respondeu Hiro com calma, porém, um tanto envergonhado pelo _pequeno _espetáculo. "O príncipe disse: o panda."

"..." – voltou o olhar para o loiro que mostrava um rosto _muito _tranqüilo, embora decepcionado com a pergunta.

"Foi o único chiste que a minha enfermeira me conto quando eu era criança; e como eu não achei nada engraçado, não voltou a me contar nenhum outro, por isso eu lembro."

"...!"

"O panda é o animal mais velho do mundo porque é o único que está em preto e branco."

"...!"

"Isso me faz o ganhador deste jogo."

"..."

"E em seu noivo, meu querido Shuichi." – adiciono vitorioso com um discreto e vaidoso sorriso no rosto.

Continua...

* * *

><p>NT: Como diria a autora ao final deste capítulo: "Quanta besteira!" Compreendam... é o Shuichi! XD<p> 


End file.
